


But will you be waiting when the battle is finally won

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They had borne the full weight of this war more than most. As the dust settles on newly formed ground, would they find their way back to each other?





	But will you be waiting when the battle is finally won

Magnus sat in his favourite blue chair, drink in hand but untouched, staring motionlessly at the equally exhausted Shadowhunter on the sofa across from him.

Alec let out a weighted sigh, head rolling back, eyes drifting to the ceiling. Spent in every way, from the hours of emotionally charged conversation they had just endured.

Now that Valentine was locked up in Idris, the Mortal Instruments destroyed, he had finally decided that enough was enough. He hadn't intended for things to get so heated but as the hours wore on he had let loose every pent up feeling he had, ….. Magnus had reciprocated in kind. The war between them that afternoon had been far from over.

They both sat there, confessions of love battling with unforgotten feelings of betrayal, neither of them knowing which would win out.

Alec stood wearily, the movement rousing Magnus from his haze and without another word, they were beyond that now, he made a move for the door. Only to find that his feet were clearly in league with his heart, not his head.

Dropping his shoulders and rubbing a hand across the back of his neck, he turned his body back the way it had come. Magnus stood in his path, inches from him, as though reading his mind.

Magnus' hand reached out, closing around Alec's wrist gently. The tension in the room dissolving as they melted into each other's long missed touch.

A soft sight escaped Alec's lips as he leaned in, forehead resting against Magnus'. Neither moved for the longest time for fear of losing this moment. Breath by breath, the distance closed completely and Alec buried his head into Magnus neck, holding tight.

"Will you stay?" Magnus whispered, finally breaking the silence, not knowing if he was asking just for tonight or forever.

"As long you'll have me," Alec replied, his double meaning clear.

Magnus took Alec by the hand and led him wordlessly towards his bedroom. Alec eyed the bed wistfully as he toed off his shoes, his body calling out for the comfort he knew it offered. The comfort he missed so much. With a sense of nervousness he had never felt in Magnus' presence before, he removed his jacket, his shirt joining it on the floor after a faltering moment of hesitation.

Magnus followed suit, careful to match Alec's pace, it was like seeing each other for the first time and there was no rush. Hands stalling at his waistband, Magnus chose to keep that one last bit of clothing, he had no expectations for where this night made lead and wanted to make that clear. Alec gave an understanding smile and did the same.

Magnus lay down over the covers, the night air still warm and reached out his hand to Alec. Breathing deep, yet calm, Alec joined him, hands tracing patterns over Magnus' chest before finding a place to rest. Facing each other their Lips were almost close enough to touch.

Making only the slightest of movements, Magnus brushed Alec's lips with his own. The murmur of satisfaction spilling uncontrollably from his throat. Alec pressed his whole body into the kiss, hands cupping Magnus' face, pouring every emotion he had left into the embrace.

Parted only by the mutual need for oxygen they touched foreheads again, heavy, ragged breaths, soaking each other in.

Wrapping his arms around the back of Alec's shoulders Magnus pulled himself in closer, burying his head in Alec's chest. Soothed by the soft, steady beat of Alec's heart, Magnus' eyes fell closed. Alec rested his chin on Magnus' head and tangled his hands deeper into his hair, not wanting to leave any space between them. He followed Magnus into slumber soon after.

Neither knew what would happen when the morning sun found them, but slept contentedly in each other's arms, knowing that when it came, it would find them back where they belonged …. together


End file.
